


I Wanna Feel This Tomorrow

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bangiplier - Freeform, Bruises, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stress Relief, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Mark hell bent on riding him until he was bruised, so determined he was pretty much dominating Dan at the same time as taking his dick. That was certainly new. And as Mark gathered both Dan’s wrists in one hand and pressed them above his head, lightly dragging the nails of his free hand down Dan’s chest, Dan thought to himself he needed to seduce Mark when he was pissed at games more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel This Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/gifts).



> This is a response to a tumblr prompt asking for some bangiplier with powerbottom!Mark. It took off and became a whole fic rather than a drabble. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

“Oh GODDAMMIT!!”

Dan jumped slightly, almost spilling his drink on the floor as the scream resonated through the house. He looked toward Mark’s room with mild concern as more unintelligible yells rang out. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the half asleep golden retriever sprawled across the floor.

“Has he been doing that all day, Chica?” He asked, smiling as Chica’s tail thumped the floor steadily. She had no idea what he was saying; she just knew that she was getting attention. Dan laughed softly and bent to scratch her fluffy ears. Both of them jumped at another scream, followed by a crash that sounded like a pair of headphones being thrown across a room. Dan sighed and stood up straight, looking down at Chica. “I’m gonna go make sure your dad doesn’t break everything he owns.”

Chica thumped her tail and boofed.

* * *

 

“FffffffffffffffuuuuuuuUUUUUUCK!!”

Dan winced at the noise, leaning in the doorway and watching Mark where he was hunched in front of his computer. Whatever he was playing was really pissing him off; his shoulders were tense and he was flushed and sweating all the way down to his neck. Mark’s jaw clenched as he restarted the level and he moved closer to the screen, frowning in concentration.

“Okay… Okay. It’s not actually that difficult. I can… _fuck_ , I can SEE how I need to do this, I just – oh COCKS!!”

The controller went crashing to the floor and Mark’s forehead hit the desk as the overly cheerful ‘you died’ music jingled away. Dan crept up and reached over him, pausing the recording and tugging Mark’s chair away from the desk. Mark didn’t even react to Dan’s sudden appearance, simply slumping further in his seat with a groan.

“This… It’s so easy but I just can’t get past this stage…” He muttered, scrubbing a hand up his face and jostling his glasses. “I dunno know if I’m just an idiot or what –“

“Hey, now,” Dan said soothingly, straightening his boyfriend’s glasses and tipping his head up with a finger under his chin. “You’re not an idiot. The game’s hard and you’ve been playing all morning. You need a break to recharge yourself.”

Mark shook his head and brushed Dan’s hand from his face, turning to scoot his chair back in.

“Nah, I’m so behind as it is,” He grumbled, picking up his headphones and fiddling with them. “I need to put something out today or everyone is gonna be disappointed.”

“Mark,” Dan said with slight exasperation, tugging his chair further from the desk and spinning him around, trapping the younger man with his hands gripping the back of the chair on either side of Mark’s head. “You NEED a break. You have the most understanding fanbase out there. It’s been a long time since you’ve been off schedule, and your fans have always been supportive when you’ve needed a break from the action.”

Mark looked back toward his computer with a sigh.

“But…”

“No buts,” Dan said, leaning in to kiss Mark softly. He tilted his head and let his hands move to Mark’s shoulders, loosely holding him. Mark kissed him back slowly, raising one hand to stroke Dan’s jaw and resting the other on Dan’s forearm. Dan lightly touched Mark’s bottom lip with his tongue before sucking on it gently, loving the faint sigh Mark let out at the action. Dan slowly sank to his knees in front of Mark’s chair, running his hands down his chest to press against his pectorals, prompting Mark to lean back in his chair until he was reclined as far back as the back of it would let him go. They broke apart, Mark still holding Dan’s face in one hand. He traced Dan’s bottom lip with his thumb and Dan opened his mouth to let it slide in. Mark groaned as Dan’s soft tongue pressed against the pad of his thumb and his hot mouth enveloped it completely. Dan gripped Mark’s wrist loosely and bobbed his head slowly, maintaining steady eye contact as he did so.

“Damn,” Mark breathed shakily. “Y-you really think I need a break?”

“Mmm,” Dan hummed as he pulled back from Mark’s thumb, swiping the end one more time with the tip of his tongue before speaking. “I _know_ you need a break. You’re incredibly tense. I’d love to help you loosen up and relax a bit …”

Dan slid his hands up Mark’s knees as he spoke, squeezing at the tops of his thighs. Mark shuddered as Dan nuzzled his inner thigh and let his legs fall open, allowing Dan to better settle himself between them. His long fingers nimbly untied the drawstring of Mark’s pajama pants and he tugged at the waistband to loosen them. Mark lifted his hips and allowed Dan to pull the pants, along with his boxers, slowly down to his ankles. Mark’s cock lay heavy against his stomach, not fully hard but getting there. It twitched as Dan wrapped his long fingers around it and he let out a breathy chuckle, looking up into Mark’s eyes as he put his lips around the head and sucked gently.

“Oh, fuck, _Danny_ ,” Mark whispered, running a hand through his scarlet hair and then reaching down to tangle it in Dan’s curls. Dan let out a pleased hum at the gentle pulling and lowered his head a little more. He wriggled the tip of his tongue against the very underside of the head of Mark’s cock, loving the way he gasped and squirmed. He took more of Mark into his mouth, making sure to get the shaft nice and wet before pulling off completely and stroking him steadily with his hand, moving to kiss and nip the inside of Mark’s thighs. Mark groaned and leaned his head back, his breathing shaky and his heart pounding in his chest. He stiffened with a whine as Dan’s mouth moved to his balls, leaving warm, wet kisses and licks to the sensitive skin. Mark’s hips twitched upwards as Dan’s lips wrapped around his cock again, prompting Dan to grip his hips with both huge hands and hold him down firmly as he lowered his head further and further. Mark weakly lifted his head to look down at Dan just as the older man’s nose touched his belly. Mark’s cock was fully down Dan’s throat, and it was all Mark could do not to cum right then and there as Dan swallowed around him repeatedly.

“Fu- _oh god_ , Danny, Danny, I’m gonna - ohhhhhh….” Mark moaned, tugging Dan’s hair a bit harder and coaxing a deep groan from Dan. The vibrations on his cock made Mark’s head spin and he whined, feeling his stomach tighten. “ _Danny_ …”

He grabbed Dan’s face in his hands, pulling him up and off his cock. Dan looked up at him in confusion, a strand of drool still connecting his lips to Mark’s cock.

“Baby, what’s – mmph!”

Dan’s words were cut off abruptly as Mark’s lips crashed to his own, working against his mouth desperately.

“Fuck,” Mark panted when they broke apart, gasping against Dan’s lips and fumbling with his glasses, tossing them to his desk with a clatter. “Fuck me, Dan, please… I want you inside me…”

“Shit,” Dan groaned, his aforementioned cock twitching in his pants. “Alright, c’mere, babe.”

Dan lumbered to his feet, intending on taking Mark by the hand and leading him to the bed, but Mark surprised him by surging out of his chair and wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan yelped and grabbed the shorter man’s broad shoulders, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist as he was lifted off the ground. His clothed erection rubbed Mark’s bare one and they both moaned as Mark stepped out of his pants from where they lay about his ankles and made his way to the bed. Dan’s breath whooshed out with an ‘oomph’ as he was dropped roughly to the bed and he looked up at Mark, who was staring him over with hungry eyes.

“I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck _you_ , not the other way around,” Dan laughed, reclining on his elbows. Dan’s laughter trailed off as Mark all but ripped his shirt off. Dan’s eyes glazed over a bit as they roamed Mark’s toned body. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Mark growled and _oh fuck_ that did things to Dan as he watched Mark crawl up the bed, straddling Dan’s thighs and grinding down against him before latching his teeth in Dan’s neck. Dan whined roughly and struggled to get his hands between their bodies, fumbling with his belt. Mark broke away from Dan’s neck and grinned in satisfaction at the deep bruise he’d worked into the smooth skin.

“You _are_ gonna fuck me,” Mark began conversationally, taking the bottom of Dan’s shirt and whipping it up over his head before throwing it across the room. He hummed deep in his chest as he looked over Dan’s lean torso, thumbing one delicate pink nipple and grinning wolfishly at the catch in Dan’s breathing. “You’re gonna fuck me, but I’ve got quite a lot of pent up tension here and I need some exercise. So you’re gonna lay back and let me ride you like a fucking stallion, got it?”

“Fuck, Mark…” Dan groaned, eyes fluttering as Mark thumbed his nipple again and palmed his erection, which was finally free from the tight confines of his skinny jeans. Dan arched his back and stretched out, bringing his hands around to squeeze Mark’s firm ass. He chuckled as Mark jumped slightly and pressed his ass harder into Dan’s wide palms. “Just call me a living dildo then. Ride me till I’m bruised, baby.”

“Oh, both of us are gonna be sore by the time I’m done here,” Mark purred, leaning over to the bedside table to grab some lube. While he was rummaging in the drawer Dan let his eyes take in every inch of his boyfriend’s body. The way his muscles rippled under his tanned skin, how his strong chest heaved as he panted in excitement. He ran his fingers down Mark’s abs, delicately tracing the scar down his stomach, and cupped his leaking cock teasingly. Mark grunted and finally straightened, leaning back over Dan with an almost empty bottle of lubricant in his hand. Dan took it and popped the cap with his thumbnail, upending it and squeezing some of the cool liquid over his fingers.

“We’re gonna need to pick up another bottle soon, hun,” Dan murmured, rubbing his fingers together and reaching back behind Mark.

“Sure, I’ll put it on the grocery li-isssssssst _ohfuck_ ….” Mark’s words trailed off into a hiss as Dan’s slick fingers rubbed over his hole. Dan grinned and dropped the bottle off to his side, bringing his free hand around to knead the flesh of Mark’s ass. Mark groaned and ground his hips down, wrapping a hand around both his and Dan’s cocks and stroking slowly. Dan huffed softly, rolling his hips into the contact as he carefully slid one long finger inside of Mark. Mark’s torso dropped forward and he braced himself with one hand next to Dan’s head, his mouth falling open and his eyes half closed. Dan turned his head and kissed the inside of Mark’s wrist sweetly, curling his finger searchingly within him. Mark’s breath rushed out of him and his hips jerked again, pressing needily against Dan’s hand.

“Danny, I – I can take another.” Mark muttered, squeezing their cocks together a little tighter.

“Mmm, you sure babe? You’re really tight still and I don’t wanna hurt you,” Dan murmured up at him, reaching with his free hand to run his fingers through Mark’s black and scarlet hair. Mark leaned down and kissed him hard, his own hand tangling in Dan’s hair and tugging.

“I can take another,” Mark repeated, biting at Dan’s lower lip and lathing the reddened flesh with his tongue. “I wanna feel it later. I need… fuck I need it to hurt a little. C’mon – “

His whining cut off sharply as Dan finally obliged him, carefully working his middle finger in alongside his index. Mark panted roughly, dropping his face to Dan’s neck and mouthing at his pulse point. Dan smoothed his hand up and down Mark’s back and kissed his temple as he worked his fingers in and out of Mark’s tight ass. He moaned into Mark’s hair as Mark clenched around his fingers, trembling. Dan was just about to ask if Mark wanted him to add another finger when Mark sat up abruptly, lifting his ass away from Dan’s hand and reaching for the discarded lube.

“I’m ready,” Mark panted, squeezing the last of the lube into his palm. “Fuck… you were right. I needed this… needed you. I want you right fucking now…”

Dan groaned as Mark’s lube filled palm wrapped around his cock and slicked it up, clutching Mark’s hips for dear life. He whined desperately as Mark’s hands grabbed his shoulders and pressed him back into the bed further. Mark nipped his earlobe before sitting up, adjusting how he was sitting and angling Dan’s cock to line up with his ass. Dan strained his neck upwards, looking down the long line of his torso to watch. A gasp left him as the head of his cock pressed against Mark’s hole, which still felt almost too tight. Dan’s eyes flickered up to meet Mark’s, but they were closed, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip and his brow furrowed in concentration. Dan’s gaze snapped back down and a sharp moan left him just as the thick head of his cock finally slipped inside the tight ring of muscle. Mark’s head fell back and he cried out, lowering himself steadily with his thighs shaking ever so slightly, until he was fully seated on all seven and three-quarter inches of Dan’s cock.

“Ghh… _fuck_ ,” Dan drew in a shaky breath at the intense heat. It had been some time since he and Mark had time for anything besides quick blowies or handjobs during whatever free moments they had between their packed schedules. Dan purred as Mark flexed around him, smoothing his hands up Mark’s thighs. He grabbed Mark’s hips and held him still when the younger man immediately started to move. “Mark, take it easy, we have time. You’re gonna hurt yourself – “

He yelped as his hands were seized in a vice grip at his slender wrists and slammed above his head against the mattress. He stared in wonder up at Mark, who was staring back with an intensity Dan hadn’t seen in a long time. Mark bared his teeth in a grin and lifted his hips agonizingly slow, only to slam them back down so hard Dan could swear he was bruising already.

“I told you,” Mark growled, his rich voice lower, hungrier than normal, making gooosebumps rise along Dan’s spine. “I _want_ it to hurt. I wanna feel this for the next couple days. Just… lay there. Lay there and enjoy it, babe.”

Dan whined faintly, twisting his wrists a little in Mark’s grip. He wasn’t used to being pinned like this. It was… strangely thrilling. Seeing Mark hell bent on riding him until he was bruised, so determined he was pretty much dominating Dan at the same time as taking his dick. That was certainly new. And as Mark gathered both Dan’s wrists in one hand and pressed them above his head, lightly dragging the nails of his free hand down Dan’s chest, Dan thought to himself he needed to seduce Mark when he was pissed at games more often.

Dan’s thoughts cut off and his brain filled with blind, hot pleasure as Mark raised his hips and once again brought them crashing back to Dan’s with a groan. Mark quickly set a rhythm and Dan struggled to keep up, digging his heels into the bed and snapping his hips up to Mark’s. After barely a minute Dan was already feeling tender, his hips were definitely gong to be sore and his wrists bruised. Though he normally wasn’t one for pain during sex, something about this was incredibly arousing. He could feel Mark’s intensity and desperation in the way he rode Dan like his life depended on it, in the way he squeezed Dan’s wrists in his strong hand like they were his tether on reality. Dan grit his teeth and hissed as Mark tweaked his nipple, the sensitive skin reddening under his assault. Mark’s lips found his neck and sucked a bruise into the base of his throat. Before Mark could fully pull away Dan leaned up as much as he could and nipped at Mark’s shoulder, bidding him to stay. Mark arched closer, keeping his rhythm as Dan attacked his neck with both teeth and tongue, sucking and biting anywhere he could reach. Mark was unraveling above him, the wet smacks of their hips colliding growing sloppy. Dan took advantage of Mark’s weakening state to break the younger man’s grip on his wrists. As Mark’s hands went to Dan’s hair, Dan’s own palms met Mark’s ass with a sharp slap that made Mark jerk violently in Dan’s arms.

“Fuckin’… _god_ , Mark, you’re incredible,” Dan whispered raggedly, kneading Mark’s ass before slapping it again so hard his palm stung. Mark yanked on his hair and wailed desperately, writhing against Dan’s body and struggling to keep up his hard, rough riding. Dan laughed breathlessly and squeezed Mark’s ass again, bringing one hand to Mark’s neglected cock and stroking it in time with Mark’s breakneck pace. “You wanna feel this… feel what I do to you for days, you dirty thing. Fuck…”

Mark’s thick cock drooled precum over Dan’s fingers as Dan stroked him, twitching in his grasp as Mark cried out against Dan’s throat. Dan grunted as Mark’s strong thighs squeezed his hips tighter and he thought about the bruises he was sure to have after this. Fuck, now that was a pretty thing to envision, as Dan thought about them mapping out the markings they would leave each other with afterwards with both fingertips and lips.

“Haaaaahh, Danny…” Mark keened, voice cracking as he hurtled towards orgasm. Dan could feel it, see it building in Mark’s body. His abs were contracting, his cock pulsing, his flush creeping down his chest. And _god_ the way he was tightening and throbbing around Dan’s dick was incredible. Dan rotated his wrist and squeezed the head of Mark’s cock as his palm swiped over it, causing Mark’s hips to jerk in shock. “Gh – _Dan!_ ”

“I feel you, baby, you gonna cum for me?” Dan growled, moving the hand gripping Mark’s ass to cup the back of his head and keep him close as he bucked sporadically atop Dan’s lap. “Fuck, such a good boy, Mark, such a sexy thing you are… C’mon, cum for me, cum…”

“FUCK!” Mark’s shout right next to Dan’s ear startled him, and then there was a hot stickiness oozing down Dan’s fingers and spattering on his chest. Mark gasped for air and trembled, clenching and unclenching around Dan’s cock, which was still pumping in and out of him as Dan worked towards his own orgasm. Mark’s gasping turned into a near howl as Dan’s hand continued stroking him, tormenting his over sensitized flesh as he thrashed. Mark’s hands found Dan’s hair once more and yanked hard, and that’s all it took to send Dan hurtling over that edge with a wail. Mark whined as Dan filled him, cock pulsing and hips twitching erratically.

Mark fell limp across Dan’s chest and Dan released a hoarse chuckle. With some difficulty, he managed to sit up, coiling his arms around Mark’s torso and supporting him, stroking his sweaty back evenly. It was several minutes before either of them could muster the energy to move or speak.

“Hey,” Dan finally said, gently jostling Mark, who was on the edge of dozing off. “Gonna have to get up at some point and clean off.”

“Mmkay,” Mark hummed. He gripped Dan’s shoulders and gingerly lifted himself off his boyfriend’s softening cock with a hiss before flopping over on his side. Dan scooted to the edge of the bed and finally kicked off the jeans that had only been scooted partway down his thighs before standing and turning back to Mark.

“C’mooooon,” he urged, tugging Mark’s bicep. “I wanna shower.”

“Ugh,” Mark grumbled. “Only if you carry me.”

“Mark you’ve got almost forty pounds on me. I can’t carry you.”

“But my ass is sore.”

“That,” Dan said, raising an index finger and poking Mark’s rear with it. “Is purely your fault, Mr. I-wanna-feel-this-tomorrow.”

“… You got me there.” Mark mumbled, rolling over and shakily getting to his feet. Dan extended a hand for support and Mark took it, twining their fingers together tightly. “Hey, thanks for this, Dan.”

“Hmm?” Dan hummed as he lead the way to Mark’s bathroom, swinging their joined hands between them. “For what, making passionate love to that incredible butt?”

Mark snickered as they entered the bathroom and leaned against the counter, admiring Dan’s lean, naked body as he fiddled with the shower dials.

“I mean thank you for pulling me away from that damn game.” He replied. “I’ve been so tense and workaholic-y and really wasn’t taking any time for myself… or us, for that matter.”

“Happy to help,” Dan said chipperly, tugging back the shower curtain and finally turning back to Mark. He choked on his next words as he looked him over. Oh fuck. He forgot about what he’d done to Mark’s neck. “Uh, shit, well. You might, um, want to plan on being away from the camera for a while longer…”

“What? Why?” Mark turned to the mirror before Dan could stop him and Dan hopped into the shower quickly to hide. “DAN WHAT THE FUCK?! I look like a victim of a goddamn leech attack!!”

“Uh, sorry?” Dan called over the patter of the water, trying desperately to stifle his immature giggling. “I kinda got carried away. Forgive me?”

“Fucking – “ The curtain was swept back and Dan half turned, still giggling nervously. Before he could turn all the way he was slammed to the shower wall, Mark’s teeth fastened in his collarbone. He gasped in surprise as Mark sucked a dark bruise into his skin and growled up at him. “I’ll forgive you when you’re neck’s as fucked as mine.”

Dan whimpered, his cock beginning to twitch back to life where Mark’s thigh was grinding against it. He tipped his head back and slouched against the slippery wall, overwhelmed by the heat of the water and the intensity of Mark’s mouth. Fuck, time for round two, then.

  

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
